Welcome to SHIELD High School
by Sebastianne Mordecai
Summary: After the death of his mother when he was only 11 and his father leaving his life when he was 3, 15 year old Peter Quill was forced to move on with his life. But what happens when surprises like girls and friends show up? It's either up or downhill for now. Underage drinking, self harm and language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Alright, this is my very first fanfic and I thought it would be wonderful if this was an avengers/GotG highschool!AU crossover so please keep the hate to a minimum.

Chapter 1: Welcome to Shield High, Room 64

Peter is completely terrified of Shield high. Especially since they are in partnership with the police department. He isn't the most innocent kid in the world. Since his mother's death he hit an all time low in life, he started cutting and drinking. It was torture on him.

He walks into the office, sitting next to a plant. Holding onto a picture of his mom. She had brown hair but it was hard to tell do the yellowing of the picture. She was holding a toddler with orange hair and jelly smeared on his face.

He tries to hold back tears, throwing his head back looking at other people. One girl in particular caught his attention. Her hair is dark brown near black with green and berry purple highlights, falling down her back. Her brown eyes complementing her caramel brown skin.

The girl next to her looks almost dead due to her pale skin, her bright red curly hair cascaded down her back but not as long as the other girl's, the various shades of blue in her hair making it a bit better.

"Gamora and Nebula, class 64." The receptionist orders, applying a coat of red nail polish.

"You too, go now, room 64." she points to him, shaking her head.

He walked into the classroom, thinking. "Man, these are some giant kids."

He looks over the class, sitting next to the girl they call "Gamora". She was even prettier up close! She looks up from her book at Peter, raising a brow.

A giant blonde muscular kid sat next to him writing... poetry? He wearing a red, white and blue jacket, his hair in a 1940's fashion. His head snaps up as he looks at a girl with brown hair and arctic blue eyes lighting up as she laughs. His cheeks flush seeing her.

"Dude, you okay?" He looks at the girl, talking to him.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine..." He says sweating.

"Look, give her the poetry later, maybe get her a flower, something romantic like a rose. I'm Peter, by the way, Peter Quill."

"Steve Rogers."

The teacher walks in and at that moment Quill nearly choked.

"Hello class, my name is Mr. Quill, welcome to homeroom."

**A/N:** Okay, I wanted to put in Peter's father somewhere and what better place than the first chapter? Forgive me.

-SebMordecai


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dodgeball!

**A/N: **Okay in this chapter I'll be introducing Groot, Rocket, etc.

_Flashback_

_13 years ago_

_"All I'm saying is that we can't afford another baby, Meredith!" his father yelled, a young Quill, hiding covering his ears. He was used to them arguing like this. This night it was about his mom's recent pregnancy scare._

_"I don't need this we have Quill and I'm done talking about it!" _

_Peter walked out from his hiding spot, seeing his father clearly drunk, and whenever he was drunk he had anger he'd take out on anybody. But never his son or wife, his father was a jerk but never a man who'd beat his child and wife._

_"I'm going back to college, I'm going to become a teacher Meri and you can't stop me!"_

_"Fine then go! We don't need you here!"_

_That was his father's breaking point, he put on his jacket, picking up Peter giving him a long hug, ruffling his hair, putting him on the couch and leaving the house disappearing into the snow never seen again._

_At the age, Peter just thought he was going to blow off steam and come right back, until one morning he woke up and stopped checking the window._

_Flashback over_

"Hi! My name is Vincent but you can call me Vin!"

The sound of this kid's voice made him jump out. This kid is extremely tall like inhumanely tall with surfer like dirty blonde hair, in his lap he had an old sketchbook, leaves sticking out of it, a picture of grass, leaves, trees and flowers probably on every single page.

_"This kid is a little weird, but he seems nice." _ He thinks, giving the tree obsessed boy a simple smile.

"I'm Peter Quill."

At that moment a short boy shoots up the bleachers, hiding behind him.

"Groot! haha man, I got it! Darcy let me get past second base!" He holds up a bright pink bra, proudly, Vin shaking his head.

The boy's face is dotted with scars and pimples, his hair brown and black semi long curly hair, wearing fingerless gloves, his actions resembling a raccoon that snuck into a vending machine of energy bars doused in red bull and mountain dew.*

"Brad this is not good," he looks at his friend with a disappointing look. "Darcy is such a sweet girl how did you even do it?"

"Stealth of a raccoon, hippie," He looks over at Quill. "Who dis?"

"Oh, Peter this is my friend, Bradley but we all call him Rocket."

A heavy set girl with dark brown hair walks out of the girls' locker room, running over to Brad, sitting next to him, the girl shorter than him! Peter didn't even think /that/ was possible.

"Hi Darcy..." Vin mumbles, not looking up, sketching out more flowers.

"Hey Vinny!" she smiles, Brad hopping down a bench sitting in between her legs, beaming.

"Alright! Everybody up and out on the floor!" The gym teacher yells, the guy is huge and looks like he'll throw you through a wall without hesitance.

"Today's game: Dodgeball simple don't get hit! If you do not know me I am Coach Drax!"

Once all the teams were divide up, the war begins.

Pepper Potts, Tony's girlfriend and Class President. But the girl sucks at sports, Nebula threw a ball at her head, strawberry blonde hair flying as she falls down. Tony runs to her, carrying her bridal style away.

The Maximoff boy, Pietro was way too fast, winning for his team, his girlfriend hopping on his back squealing.

Darcy and Brad got out on purpose and started making out under the bleachers. _

**A/N: **So do you guys like how I gave Rocket and Groot the names of the actors that play them? I'm proud of myself with that one. I just love the thought of Darcy and Rocket getting together because oh my gosh the sass with those two! Next chapter is going to be super fluffy with those to I swear.

*= For your safety and life, please do not attempt this please.

-SebMordecai


End file.
